


Holidays

by LovesLike



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLike/pseuds/LovesLike
Summary: The Holiday seasons haven't always been the best moments for Takashi.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the natsuyuu-ss, for @kaedeleaf.  
> Happy Holidays! Sorry for taking so long! I never thought a cold would attack me before I finished. I hope you like it, and I do apologize if it has mistakes, it's been a while since I wrote anything.

Christmas has always been known as a Holiday to spend with important people, eating delicious food and opening presents. This mostly depends on the culture, but it’s still preferred by most people to spend said day with close family and special friends. Sadly, for Natsume Takashi that usually means spending cold, restless nights on hard benches, or dark and damp spots of a forest. 

You see, when you are an orphan and have a power, a “gift” as weird and uncommon as “seeing otherworldly beings” you’re not known for your good popularity. 

The families he had been with the last several years would conveniently forget about him, he never had any friends to share the Holidays with, and the youkais used to be more trouble than anything, so he decided to spend his Christmas and New Year's Eve by himself.

Since he was thirteen, he would try to find a nice place to spend the nights. He tried to find quiet places with few to no people around- one that wouldn’t be too cold, too dangerous, too crowded since the last time he was found sleeping in a bench at two in the morning, his guardians were called into the police station where they tried to explain that they weren’t neglecting him (even if they were), they didn’t kick him out (even if they didn’t look for him or make him keep his stuff in boxes), they thought he was with some friends (even if he had none). That year, he was made to stay in his room for the rest of the month and the rest of the Holidays, then sent off into another family starting the next year.

He didn’t want to believe the Fujiwara’s would ever do something that had already be done by his former guardians, but a mean voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise. Besides, he didn’t want to impose himself into another families' Holiday traditions, that’s why he found himself walking through the forest looking for a nice place to spend the night. He would usually try and look for a park, but the town he lived in now wasn’t a big one and people could recognize him – besides, his reputation was better than before and someone else besides a police officer was bound to ask him why was he there.

He had planned on dragging Nyanko with him to keep himself some company and to also have his bodyguard protect him against any youkai that could pop out of nowhere, but he was sneaky enough to disappear before Takashi could get a hold of him.

He got distracted by sounded like far-away voices. Looking around himself, he hoped he wouldn’t get cornered by some wild youkai or drunk humans, and pushed aside some bushes to investigate the source of the noise. In front of him he found several youkai having what seemed to be a celebration – all of them having some food and booze in the different circles where they were chatting and laughing. He didn’t want to think about how sad it was that even these otherworldly beings celebrated in the company of those they usually fought and bickered with when he was all alone.

Carefully, he tried to back away before being spotted by one of them and tried to be taken as their dinner when some rustle behind him made him turn around, some deep brown eyes already looking at him.

“Well, well, well. Isn't it a bit late for a human child to be in the middle of a forest?” Hinoe took a drag from her pipe without breaking eye contact. Takashi couldn’t help but sign in relief since his life didn’t seem to be in danger.

“You scared me.”

“I know. I also know you shouldn’t be here.” The small smile and piercing eyes told him she was not going to drop the topic. Looking around him, he tried to look for a way out of the situation. He also considered throwing himself to the other youkai and scape the embarrassment that admitting the truth would bring him. 

With a sign, Hinoe told him, “let’s get out of here first. There are too many youkais here and Madara doesn’t seem to be around.”

She just turned around and started walking on the opposite direction. Takashi hesitated for a moment before following him, admitting that it would be for the best. 

After walking for a while and looking at the scenery a forest at night provided, Takashi realized he lost sight of Hinoe. He turned to different ways to try and catch a glimpse of where could she have gone when a light chuckle from above caught his attention. 

“So you were following me, after all. That’s nice.” Looking up, Takashi saw Hinoe sitting in a tree branch, still wearing her smile and pipe in her lips. Her golden hair ornaments were shining under the moonlight, making her appearance look more ethereal than normal. It also reminded Takashi that she was a strong and beautiful spirit he should never mess up with. 

“Now that we're out of a possible situation, are you going to tell me why are you here or do I have to curse you?” Her voice carried a note of playfulness that Takashi wasn’t sure didn’t carry any seriousness into her threat, so with a sigh and looking down, he told her about the tradition he started when he was about thirteen. 

She listened in silence, humming from time to time and changing positions in her branch, but never interrupting him or cutting his speech short.

“So you think the human family you are staying with would do something like that?” she asked him after some time passed once he was done talking. Takashi couldn’t help but look at her as if she had just spit on his cereal.

“No! No, of course not. The Fujiwara’s have been nothing but kind to me. I just don’t want to impose myself into their celebrations. They’ve already done so much for me.” Hinoe hummed in response as she took another drag from her pipe, never looking away from him. If he had to be honest, her gaze was really intimidating and was making him nervous. 

“But who says you’re imposing? You see, one of the main things I find different between you and Reiko is that you actually cherish your time with humans, especially with those adult humans.” She finally looked away from him, looking instead at the dark winter sky. “She had none she could go to, that’s why she would come to us. You do.” 

Takashi took her words into account, trying to remember a time, some moment where they made him feel unwanted. He couldn’t really figure the feelings he felt when he found none.

“Natsume?” A voice called out to him, once again distracting him from his thoughts. “Natsume, is that you? What are you doing here?” The surprised face of his friend was illuminated by the moon and the light coming from his cellphone.

“Tanuma,” he was as surprised to see his friend there, behind him in the middle of the forest. Then again, he was pretty sure he was close to the temple, which would explain why he was there “What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first,” he answered with a smile and a small chuckle, but still answered. “I was on my way back home from running some errands,” that’s when Takashi noticed the plastic bag he was carrying on his free hand. 

“What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be with the Fujiwara’s?” Takashi wanted to be thankful for the darkness around them, the one that wouldn’t let Tanuma see his reaction at the question. And he would be, if not for the light that still shone from Tanuma’s phone.

“Well, you see. I really don’t want to impose myself.” He decided to come clean since Tanuma could figure out if he was laying or not. That still didn’t mean he had to make eye contact. “I mean, you’re supposed to celebrate Christmas with family and close friends, right? I don’t want to make them feel as if they have an obligation to put up with me even in these days.”

Tanuma just frowned and stared at him for a while before sighing and shaking his head. Takashi didn’t really know what it meant and, honestly, was a little scared to find out.

“You really are something, did you know that?” but Takashi in fact did not know that. “You are never imposing on the Fujiwara’s. In fact, I’m pretty sure they want you to impose yourself a little bit. That way, it would actually seem that you belong into the family. I haven’t known you or the Fujiwara for long, but even I can see that they care about you. And worry. And I bet they are getting worried about you not being home when is dark outside and is only getting later. And colder. So, what I want to say is: go home.” 

Takashi was still hesitating about going home, wanting to go back to their warm home but not being able to move from his spot since that mean voice kept telling him that Hinoe and Tanuma where laying to him. His inner struggle seemed to be taking too long, so Tanuma kindly took his wrist and gave it a little tug, gently enough to let him know he could break free anytime he wanted, but still showing him he would be there if Takashi wanted him to. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

With a small nod, Takashi answers “okay.” He looked up to wish Hinoe a good night, just to find her spot in the tree empty – that would either mean he deemed Tanuma worthy of taking care of Takashi, or wanted to get as far away from the other human child. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“Is something wrong?” Takashi smiled softly at him.

“No, everything is alright,” with a small smile of his own, Tanuma started walking once again in the direction of the Fujiwara’s house, Takashi´s wrist still in hand. 

They walked in silence for a few moments when Takashi had a sudden revelation. “Tanuma, wait!” he said while tugging his wrist a little. “Is it really okay for you to take me all the way home? Shouldn’t you be with your dad?” The curious look in Tanuma’s face changed into an awkward one after hearing the question.

“Ah, that. You see, he had to leave yesterday morning for something related to the temple, and he called me a few hours ago to tell me he won’t make it back until tomorrow. It may even take a little longer. Honestly, it’s funny; no one really thinks being a monk would make you travel so often,” he ended with a small chuckle. 

“Then why don’t you stay with me?” both of them seemed to be a little surprised by Takashi’s offer and enthusiasm. Takashi couldn’t help but take a step back –without going far since Tanuma was still holding his wrist–, and blushing a little. “I mean, with us? With Touko and Shigeru, and Nyanko if he ever shows up,” he finished his offer after clearing his throat. Tanuma did the same.

“But I though you said this was a holiday to spend with and cherish your family and special people? Wouldn’t it make it awkward with me there?” 

“I'm pretty sure Touko would be angry at me if I let you spend Christmas by yourself,” he chuckled a little. “Besides,” he continued while moved his hand to free his wrist from Tanuma’s hold, moving it a little so instead of his wrist being held, it was his hand. Tanuma couldn’t help but blink several times at their connected hands and then at Takashi’s face, which seemed to be a little brighter and redder under the street’s and the moonlight. “Besides, you are special.”

Takashi couldn’t find it in himself to look at Tanuma’s reaction, but so far it consisted only of silence. Growing more anxious, Takashi tried to tug his hand free.

“I-I’m sorry, it was weird of me. Please, forget about it.” When he was about to free his hand, Tanuma squeezed it a little to prevent him from letting go.

“N-no! No, that’s not it! It just-” he scratched the back of his head with his free hand trying hard to find the right words to say. He seemed to find them or decided to just wing it, since he took a deep breath and looked up at Takashi. “I don’t think it´s weird. I also don’t think you should apologize because, because I also think y-you're special. I just wasn’t expecting it,” he said, not looking away from Takashi in the eyes. 

“Oh.” Was all he could say since he did not expect that.

“But I’m glad you did.” Tanuma smiled at him and once again gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. Takashi smiled in return, the mean voice in his head being quiet for once that night.

They kept walking in a comfortable silence for a little longer, sometimes stopping to show something interesting to the other, or to say hi with friends and acquaintance they found on their way. If someone noticed their linked hands, no one mentioned it. 

Takashi was so happy and content with the feeling that warm hand and kind smile was giving him that he completely forgot he was most likely in trouble. He was harshly reminded after saying his greetings at the doorstep. 

“Takashi!” a really stern Touko appeared in front of them, a frown on her face and lips adorned her features and let them know she was pissed at him. “Where were you? It’s so late and dark already, even Nyankishi came back! Takashi, we have told you to not disappear, or to at least let us know where you go.” 

The mean voice in his head resurfaced once again, telling him he was a fool for thinking it would be fine to just stroll back in, that they probably would get rid of him once the Holidays were over, that he shouldn’t overstep his boundaries, to know his place, to- 

“He was with me. We were playing in the afternoon and lost track of time,” Tanuma's soft voice managed to get him out of his head once again. It was as if they never stopped holding hands, since he could still feel the warmth of his hand in his, his presence grounding him into reality. 

“I also hope this doesn’t seem sudden or inappropriate, but Nats- ah, Takashi invited me to stay for dinner, if that’s alright with you.” 

“That’s right!” Takashi finally reacted after hearing his given name being said by his friend, feeling awkward by being called out in front of him by his mother-figure, and by blushing so hard in front of said figure. He cleared his throat and continued. “His dad is out of town and he would spend the night by himself. I promise I won’t ever be late again or gone without you knowing where I'm going, but please let him stay.” He didn’t know if he was acting dramatic and he also didn’t care, he just knew he didn’t want to let go of Tanuma so soon, not when they had so much to figure out between the two of them. 

“I told you you could be really scared when you are angry,” Shigeru’s soft voice came from behand Touko. He stepped close to the entryway with Nyanko in his arms, and put a hand on her shoulder once he was by his side. Nyanko jumped down from his arms and into Takashi’s, a warm piece of fat cat snuggling into his arms.

“Takashi,” Shigeru continued, “you know you and your friends are and will always be welcome here, but you need to stop leaving until late at night without telling us where you are. We know you’re a teenager and need to have your freedom, but you also need to put yourself in our place.”

“We just want you to be safe,” Touko signed, and Takashi notice that she didn’t have her hair held up in a bun like usual, and that Shigeru had shaved and was wearing a nice sweater. Even Nyanko had a cute Santa hat on top of his head, which was most likely Touko’s doing. Takashi felt guilty because he realized they were expecting to spend their first Christmas together as a family, because they saw him as their family. He swallowed hard and hid his face in Nyanko’s fur.

“I’m sorry, this won’t happen again.” It seemed to do the trick since Touko and Shigeru shared a look and signed, just to smile at them softly. 

“As long as you’re aware” Shigeru said while turning away and in into the kitchen, Touko following after him.

“Now you two, go and wash up. I will reheat dinner in the meantime. Oh! And Takashi, please take one of the spare futons for Tanuma to sleep in. No buts, you’re not going home this late to an empty house,” she said before Tanuma could try to deny the offer. Takashi and Nyanko laughed next to him, knowing that Touko wouldn’t take a no for an answer. 

That evening, while he was celebrating with his precious family and friends, when he got his first phone as present so he wouldn’t disappear again, when he fell asleep with Nyanko snoring at his feet and Tanuma’s hand holding his, he felt a warm feeling from the inside, filling every last part of himself. The mean voice momentarily forgotten.


End file.
